You're Smile
by karbonD.Oksida
Summary: Kisah si bisu Sehun yang menemukan sang bidadari..


"Mendung.." rasanya tak ingin aku beranjak dari tempatku saat ini. Harusnya aku betah berlama - lama disini, namun entah kenapa, kali ini aku ingin jalan - jalan sebentar. Kupaksakan tubuhku melawan otakku yang masih ingin bermalas - malasan di jendela tempatku duduk tadi untuk segera mengambil blazer unguku. Tak lupa kubawa payung motif polkadot favoritku untuk berjaga - jaga bila hujan turun.

Kubuka pagar rumahku, berjalan lambat seperti biasa, hal yang kusukai, menuju ke arah utara, lebih tepatnya kubiarkan saja kakiku melangkah kemanapun. Kumpulan orang mulai berdesakan berjalan ke arah stasiun bawah tanah mengejar keberangkatan terakhir menuju ke Myeongdong. Tak sengaja aku ingin tersenyum melihat kerumunan itu.

Kuteruskan berjalan melewati depan - depan toko dan kedai yang berjejer sepanjang jalan raya, ku edarkan pandanganku ke segala arah yang mampu kujangkau. Banyak orang tertawa menikmati hari mereka saat ini. Aku ikut bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada orang yang bisa tersenyum disaat mayoritas orang mengeluhkan hidup. Tak terbayang rasa nikmat yang akan Tuhan berikan pada mereka. Langkahku kini sampai pada deretan pohon rindang dengan deretan bangku kayu yang tua dengan kesan klasik didukung dengan mendungnya langit serta semilir angin yang mulai dingin. Kudongakkan kepalaku merasakan ranting pohon bergoyang dibelai angin musim hujan. Kupelankan lagi laju kakiku agar dapat lebih lama disini.

"Sejuknya.." mungkin cukup bodoh mengingat sore ini hawa mulai mendekati 0o. Tapi aku suka hawa hujan, dan aku suka hujan. Mataku terpejam sambil kupanjatkan syukur pada Tuhan atas nikmat yang baru saja kurasakan.

Entah berapa lama aku memejamkan mataku, setelah puas aku membuka mataku dan sedikit terkejut. Namja manis waktu itu berada di depanku dengan senyumnya. Untuk sesaat, tak ingin munafik, aku menikmati wajah indahnya. Tapi lama kelamaan aku heran, kenapa dia terus saja tersenyum ?

"Waeyo ?" kataku pada akhirnya.

"..." dia hanya diam, masih dengan senyumnya.

"Mianhae, gwaenchana ?" aku jadi ragu, dia ini gila atau tuli ?

Namun sedetik kemudian tangannya bergerak gerak sesukanya. Dan... My God...

Kenapa aku bodoh sekali..

Aku jadi bingung bagaimana untuk bertanya. Alisku bertaut saat aku memikirkan kata yang pas untuk menanyakan dugaanku.

"Mmm.. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf. Mmm.. Apakah kau...?" Dia menatapku, tersenyum disertai anggukan pasti.

"Aaa... Mianhae.. Jeongmal..." aku menundukkan badanku rendah. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud apapun. Tangannya menyentuh bahuku, aku mendongak, dia mengangkat bahuku untuk tegak kembali, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya tanda tidak-apa-apa ke arahku, namun kali ini tertawa. Karena tak merasa tak mendapat respon dariku, ia merogoh kedalam ranselnya, mengambil sebuah buku dan pensil. Mau tak mau aku sedikit mendekat ke arahnya untuk melihat apa yang ia tuliskan. Mataku dengan seksama mengikuti arah tangannya.

Hehehe.. Tidak apa - apa, kau tak usah khawatir. Iya..

Benar.. Aku bisu.. ^^

Aku terhenyak setelah membaca tulisannya. Aku benar - benar merasa bersalah. Namun tak memberiku kesempatan, ia mulai menulis lagi.

Aku tau, kau sering kesini dan memperhatikanku dengan anak - anak kan ?

Aku menatap wajahnya. "Aah.. Mianhae, kau merasa terganggu ?" Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng cepat, dan itu sangat lucu :D kemudian ia menuntunku untuk melihat name tag yang ia tunjuk. "Oh...Se...Hun..." ia mengangguk mantap, merasa ia menunggu respon dariku, "Joneun Hyesun imnida" jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Kau sekolah di Seoul Performing Art Seoul ?" ia mengangguk lagi, jarinya menunjukkan angka 3. Kubalas dengan, "Nado.. Aku juga kelas 3" Jarinya mulai menulis lagi..

Kau kelahiran tahun berapa ?

"Aku kelahiran 13 April 1995. Kau ?"

Waaah... Kau dan aku hampir mirip. Kalau aku 12 April 1994 ^^

"Whoaaa ? Jinjjayo ? Oppa, ulang tahun kita berdekatan" kataku semangat, dibalas tawanya yang.. Mmmm... Manis sekali :)

Ne.. Aku juga tak menyangka ^^

Karena keasyikan memperhatikan wajahnya, aku sampai tak sadar ia menyodorkan sebuah cup cake cokelat berbentuk segi enam yang menurutku... Aneh :D

Saat kutatap, ia hanya menautkan alisnya dan kembali menyodorkan cake itu ke arahku, kuterima dengan sedikit ragu saat ia kembali menulis.

Makanlah, itu cup cake favoritku walaupun bentuknya begitu :D

"Lalu oppa bagaimana ?" ia menunjuk perutnya, lalu kedua tangannya membentuk kami berdua tertawa bersama.. Masih kuingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, juga masih di taman ini...

FLASHBACK

Haaaahhh... Hari ini banyak sekali ulangan harian, dan bisa ditebak kalau banyak sekali yang tak bisa kuselesaikan. Cukup penat untuk seharian terus duduk manis seperti itu. Menguras otak dan juga energi. Kubuka kaleng sodaku sambil merenggangkan kakiku di bangku tua penuh coretan yang kini kusinggahi. Mataku menangkap sekumpulan orang, yaah.. Itu sudah biasa, namun yang membuat tak biasa adalah, ada seorang namja, berseragam sama denganku sedang berlari lari riang dengan beberapa anak kecil, lalu tak lama kemudian ia duduk bersila sambil menggandeng lengan beberapa anak kecil di atas rerumputan segar.

Tangan dan jarinya bergerak gerak aneh diiringi tawa anak - anak kecil itu. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan percakapan mereka, namun karena jarak kami yang agak jauh membuatku tak dapat mendengarnya, kecuali aku mempunyai kekuatan super yang memungkinkan aku mendengar segala sesuatu yang jaraknya jauh, atau mungkin aku dapat mendengar suara desahan orang saat bercinta, dan mungkin aku bisa saja mendengar suara artis idolaku bernyanyi di kamar mandi. Ohhh... Okelah.. Aku mulai gila.

Bahkan aku memang sudah gila karena aku masih menyesap kaleng sodaku yang sebenarnya sudah habis. Karena aku ingin kembali waras, segera kubuang kaleng itu lalu kembali memperhatikan namja manis itu. Kali ini ia sedang menulis atau apalah yang sedang ia lakukan dengan kertas berwarna warni. Dan ternyata...

Dia sedang melipat origami dengan bentuk kelinci yang lucu. Diiringi tingkah anak - anak kecil yang berebut duduk disampingnya, mungkin untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana caranya atau bisa saja ada beberapa yeoja kecil yang mulai genit dan bermaksud dekat - dekat saja dengan namja semanis dia.

FLASHBACK OFF

Karena awal mula itulah aku jadi sering berkunjung kesini, menghabiskan soreku yang kosong untuk sekedar memperhatikannya yang bermain dan melakukan apa saja dengan sekumpulan anak - anak kecil itu. Dan lagi - lagi, perhatianku tersita untuk membayangkan namja yang sekarang disampingku ini. Kesadaranku kembali saat tangan putihnya menepukku dengan cukup keras.

"Mm.. Waeyo ?" aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya.

Kau lagi - lagi melamun :(

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat membaca tulisannya..

Kenapa saat kau memperhatikanku kau selalu melamun ? Dan sekarangpun begitu. Apa aku begitu membosankan sehingga membuatmu jenuh ?

"Aaah.. Aniya oppa.. Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Mianhae... Geundae, jeongmalyo, oppa tidak membosankan. Bahkan aku sangat mengagumimu" Mata sipitnya melebar, kepalanya jadi miring beberapa derajat. Oh God.. Lihatlah, betapa lucunya iaaaa ,

Lalu kenapa kau melamun ?

"Aku hanya berfikir, betapa bahagianya hidup oppa yang penuh dengan syukur. Kau menjalani harimu dengan setulus hati untuk berbahagia. Oppa tak pernah minder dan percaya diri dimanapun oppa berada, menginspirasiku banyak hal dan membuatku kembali melihat, bahwa jika hidup ini kau syukuri, kau akan dapat melihat sisi lain kehidupan Tuhan yang punya sejuta rahasia. Aku ingin seperti oppa, menjadi karang yang tak mudah dihancurkan, menjadi angin untuk menyejukkan hati, dan menjadi bunga yang ikut mewarnai hidup orang - orang yang kau sayang. Pasti hidupmu lebih berarti dari hidup orang - orang yang suka mengeluhkan kehidupan"

Aku menatapnya, dan tawaku tak dapat kusembunyikan saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti... Terkejut... Seperti... Kaget.. Dan.. Entahlah, yang penting lucu :D Aku tertawa sampai perutku kram, tawaku berhenti seketika saat ia mengusap lembut kepalaku.

Kalau begitu, maukah kau ikut denganku besok untuk mengajari anak - anak yang beruntung itu ?

"Tentu !" jawabku pasti. Dan kami kembali tertawa.

Besok sepulang sekolah, aku akan menjemputmu di pintu kelas. Jadi jangan pulang dulu ne ?

Aku mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian aku heran, "Memangnya oppa tau dimana kelasku ?"

Jangan panggil aku Sehun kalau aku tak tau :D

"Dasar oppa narsis" ucapku yang disambut death glear manis darinya.

Tomorrow

Bel baru berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, aku bersiap membereskan peralatan sekolahku.

Sraaakkk

Aku kaget saat pensil kesayanganku itu ditendang oleh teman sekelasku tanpa dosa. Membuatku jengkel setengah hidup. Lihat ! Aku harus berjongkok dan merangkak meneliti setiap lekuk bangku, jika - jika ada pensilku disitu.

"Ck, lihatlah, betapa menjengkelkannya dia ! Sudah tau ada barang jatuh, dengan tanpa berdosanya ia tendang entah kemana pensilku. Lihat, sekarang pensilku hilang, dan besok kau..." Aku sedikit mendongak saat melihat sepatu berwarna merah dengan corak bintang hitam yang.. emmm.. lucu :D

"Oppa" pekikku. Namun sedetik kemudian aku sadar kalau posisiku saat ini sungguh tidak elit untuk dihadapkan pada sosok namja sekeren Sehun oppa. Oh.. Okeh, kuurungkan niatku untuk memanggilnya namja keren karena sekarang ia tertawa terpingkal - pingkal sampai ia terduduk sambil memegang kaki bangku.

Aku berdiri sambil merapikan seragamku lalu kembali memasukkan barang - barangku yang tadi tertunda. Tak lupa aku mengambil pensil warna unguku yang masih ia pegang. Kutenteng ranselku, lalu meninggalkannya yang masih tertawa puas. Kudengar ia bangkit sampai menabrak bangku hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring mengingat hanya ada aku dan Sehun oppa dikelas. Ia memegang lenganku, lalu memasang tangannya seperti gaya super junior di sorry sorry. "Oohh.. Tidak bisa.. Nehi nehi... Aku tak mau memafkan oppa" jawabku sambil berlalu.

Ia kembali menghadangku.

Akan kutraktir ice cream sepuasnya kalau kau mau memafkanku.. Jebal... Jangan marah ne ?

Aku menghentikan langkahku, ini adalah tawaran yang paling aku suka. Namun aku harus jaim, sambil memasang wajah sok tak mau tapi mau - mauin, aku meliriknya yang saat itu memasang wajah memelasnya yang membuatku ingin sekali mencium bibir sexy-nya itu.

"Yaksok ?" dan ia mengangguk.

Tapi kau memafkanku kan ?

"Ne.. Aku memaafkanmu oppa" jawabku mantap. Dengan senyuman manisnya yang tersungging lebar seperti biasa, ia menggandengku dengan semangat. Menyadari aku memperhatikan lengan kami, ia melepas tautan lengan kami, bibirnya mengucapkan maafkan-aku-tak-sengaja walau tanpa suara.

"Gwaenchana oppa, aku senang kau menggandeng tanganku" jawabku jujur, namun aku tak berani menatap matanya. Namun diluar dugaanku, Sehun oppa kembali menggandeng tanganku, bahkan saat ini lebih erat daripada yang tadi. Saat berjalan disamping tubuhnya yang tinggi itu, masih dapat kulihat senyum masih setia merekah di wajah tampannya. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

Kami memasuki ruko ice cream, Sehun oppa menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi tengah ruko. Ia membuka menu, begitupun aku. Waiters menghampiri kami, Sehun oppa menunjuk wafle chocolate cerry, dan aku memilih wafle cappucino cream. Terfikirkan suatu ide dibenakku untuk melakukan sesuatu setelah ini.

"Oppa, aku akan belajar bahasa isyarat" ucapku. Sehun oppa memandangku intens.

Lakukan semua hal yang kau suka dengan sungguh - sungguh. Kalau kau tak mantapkan hatimu, lebih baik jangan daripada kau menyesal

"Aku tak menyesal oppa, aku bersungguh - sungguh. Aku ingin berkomunikasi denganmu agar lebih mudah dan cepat" ucapku. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman olehnya.

Pesanan kami datang, aku memakan ice creamku dengan cepat ^^ Karena aku suka ice cream dan aku suka segala hal berbau kopi ^^ Tiba - tiba Sehun oppa menyodorkanku bukunya.

Sekarang aku tau 2 hal baru tentangmu ^^

"Jinjja ? Memang hal apa saja yang oppa ketahui dariku selain ini ?"

Mmm... Belum begitu banyak sih, tapi lumayanlah untuk membantuku bagaimana harus bersikap jika denganmu

"Aku baru tau oppa juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku"

Ada 1 hal lagi yang membuat kita sama ^^

Aku tertawa dengan tingkah Sehun oppa, ia begitu charming, dan bersinar di mataku. Bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Kini aku mengerti, kenapa banyak orang mengenal dan berhubungan baik dengannya. Dan lihatlah, sekarang, ia makan ice cream dengan tingkahnya yang lucu, sambil mengemut sendok ice cream berwarna biru itu. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, tak ingin kehilangan momen ini.

Aku tertawa saat mendapatkan posenya yang lucu tadi, ditambah ekspresi terkejutnya saat aku memotretnya tadi, membuatnya mem-poutkan bibir merahnya. Dan sekali lagi aku memotretnya saat dia sedang pout.

Ya ! Harga model 400 ribu won ya :

"Hahahaha :D Kau tak pantas dengan ekspresi marah seperti itu oppa. Lihaat... Ummmm... Neomu kyeoptaaaa ,

"Ya ! Oppa... Jangan maraaaah.." Aku menghadang langkahnya, namun ia kembali berlalu, membuat ice creamku jatuh :(

Aku masih berdiri memandangi ice creamku. Namun Sehun oppa menyodorkan ice cream miliknya untukku.

"Aniya, itu punya oppa" ucapku. Ia kembali menggandeng lenganku, saat tengah berjalan tangan Sehun oppa terulur dengan sendok berisi ice cream coklatnya. Aku memandangnya meminta persetujuan. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, jadi aku makan saja ice cream itu.

Skip Time

Ternyata anak - anak kecil itu sudah berkumpul di rumput seperti biasa. Mereka gembira melihat kami datang. Tangan mereka bergerak gerak tak tentu membuatku pusing melihatnya. Lalu Sehun oppa memerintahkan mereka untuk diam dan mereka langsung patuh dan bertanya satu - satu.

Hmm.. Ternyata mereka sangat patuh pada Sehun oppa :D Sehun oppa dengan sabar menjawab semua isyarat yang diajukan anak - anak kecil itu yang kalian tau sendiri, anak kecil bertanya tak akan puas hanya dengan satu pertanyaan.

Setelah sekian menit menunggu mereka, akhirnya pelajaran dimulai. Seperti biasa, mereka belajar sambil bermain. Yah, aku maklum karena guru mereka Sehun oppa. Mereka tertawa, berlari kesana kemari, belajar menggambar, berhitung dan menulis. Dan itu mereka lakukan tanpa beban, lepas, dan tanpa suara.

Tuhan.. Betapa indahnya pemandangan di depanku ini, ada tawa didalam diam mereka, ada kasih sayang dalam hening mereka, dan ada bahagia dalam setiap kebersamaan mereka. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan orang - orang seperti mereka. Aku belajar banyak hal Tuhan. Bahagiakan mereka sebagaimana mereka mencari ketulusan dan bahagia dalam setiap hembusan nafas mereka. Berikan nikmatMu untuk mereka, orang - orang yang menghargai hidup dan menjalani hari dengan penuh keterberserahan padaMu. Jauhkan mereka dari tangis dan kegelisahan tak berarti. Jadikan mereka indah dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum sambil kupanjatkan do'a untuk orang - orang ini. Aku bahagia bertemu dengan kalian, terutama denganmu, Sehun oppa.

Lagi - lagi aku tersadar oleh tepukan Sehun oppa.

Lagi - lagi kau melamun Hyennie ^^

"Hyennie ?" ia mengangguk.

Ne.. Mulai saat ini, aku akan memanggilmu Hyennie. Dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu.. :) Terdengar egois memang..

"Gwaenchana oppa.. Kau boleh memanggilku Hyennie" ucapku.

Kau tau, anak - anak tadi menyukaimu. Mereka bilang kau cantik, Dan kau tau,

Mereka mengira kau adalah yeoja chinguku :)

"Jinjja ? Hahaha :D Mana mungkin aku pantas menjadi yeojachingu oppa ? Aku terlalu baik untukku oppa"

Bagaimana bisa ? Kalau aku katakan aku menyukaimu bagaimana ?

"Mwo ? Maldo andwae" ucapku tak percaya.

Kau bisa belajar bahasa isyarat padaku. Aku akan mengajarimu pelan - pelan, dan aku juga akan menunggumu pelan - pelan.

Dressssssssss

"Omo ! Hujan" ucapku sambil mendongak. Sehun oppa dengan tiba - tiba menarikku. Dan aku baru saja sadar kalau anak - anak kecil tadi sudah tidak ada. Yah.. Hujan sangat deras sore ini, dan aku lupa tak membawa payung polkadotku. Sehun oppa makin mengencangkan larinya, dan tentu saja aku ikut mempercepat lariku, saat menemukan telfon box Sehun oppa menarikku masuk kedalam.

Nafas kami sama - sama tersengal karena berlari cukup jauh. Kedua tangan Sehun oppa berada di samping kepalaku yang lebih pendek darinya. Kulihat baju Sehun oppa sama basahnya denganku, kami sama - sama kedinginan. Namun mataku masih saja tak bosan menatap wajahnya yang basah. Tak berapa lama mata kami bertemu, cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sehun oppa perlahan merengkuhku ke pelukannya. Aku kaget, tentu, tapi rasa bahagia lebih mendominasi hatiku saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar sama sepertiku, diiringi nafas kami yang segikit tersengal, Sehun oppa mendekapku lembut sambil mengusap pelan kepalaku. Kubalas pelukannya, kupejamkan mataku merasakan momen ini.

Sehun oppa melepas pelukan kami, memegang daguku, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kami dapat merasakan deru nafas kami masing - masing, memiringkan kepalanya dan selanjutnya mencium lembut bibirku, melumatnya pelan seakan berkata aku-cinta-kamu, aku memejamkan mataku merasakan ciuman hangat ini, tak ingin lepas, tak ingin cepat berakhir, tak ingin jauh.

Tuhan...

Dibawah hujanMu, aku menautkan cintaku pada insan tampanMu, seperti kutautkan bibirku padanya.

Tuhan..

Aku bahagia, aku bersyukur, memiliki insanMu yang mempunyai senyum termanis di depanku ini...

Kening dan hidung kami menempel, tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku, kami tertawa bersama dibawah hujan di musim ini...

The End ^^


End file.
